


19

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	19

fog rolling in  
a thick gray blanket  
pressing down on you  
hiding unimaginable terrors  
hazy mists cover  
ants walking up your spine  
with their cold little feet  
is someone watching you?  
was that movement  
or just the ever-changing fog  
silence fills the night  
oppressing and hard  
knocking you down  
cold burning through your bones  
dead trees, stark and bare  
branches loom  
smokey visions  
warn of the coming end.


End file.
